


At First Sight

by seaofangels



Series: modern day wondertrev [1]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Never - Freeform, Romance, reincarnated!Steve, will I get over this ship?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:05:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaofangels/pseuds/seaofangels
Summary: They're in awe of each other, even after all these years.





	At First Sight

**1918**

Fear and adrenaline rushed within Steve as he escapes the Germans. He genuinely thought he succeeded his mission before Dr. Poison halted him. He stole a plane, and the only destination he planned is somewhere far.

The plan worked a little. Until the Germans caught up on him, and now his plane is ruptured.

With no weapons, all Steve can do is fly.

So he continues. It's a bit of a surprise he has lasted this long. It's sort of a habit to go far and beyond what's needed to.

"Shit," the pilot curses when the Germans strike again, this time resulting in his plane to be destroyed beyond repair.

The nose of the plane dips, and he's falling.

Falling a bit too fast for his taste.

When the scenery changes from darkness to light, he thinks there's such thing as miracles after all. He crashes into a sea and – _okay, if I can just swim till I reach the nearest shore_ -

_Damn seat belts_.

What happens next lasts for a few seconds; however, it truly feels like for hours. But the belief of miracles still rest upon the rest of his being, after seeing a person's shadow swimming towards him before he passes out.

When Steve wakes up, he immediately sees the most gorgeous woman he has ever seen.

"Wow," he lets out.

The woman gives him an amusing smile.  
  
_She's the miracle_.

\-----

**2018**

She wears an unsatisfied look on her face as she walks down the busy streets of New York. Diana hasn't been home for days; her agendas lately alternate from business work to extraterrestrial-crisis duties.

The people she negotiated with hasn't been the easiest to deal with, adding more stress for her.

Even powerful warriors have their limits. She swears she's soon bound to lose her mind.

Diana wishes to cancel this meeting, or at least push it back to another day. But the goodness of her heart will cause her guiltiness to come out if she bails on him, and for the following days, she agreed to be on watch tower duty.

The Amazon sighs as she enters the museum. She hopes for this to pass quickly, so she can sleep in all night.

She walks up to the man she presumes is her dealer, as they both agreed to meet at the Ancient Greek exhibit. He wears a navy suit with his back towards her, head down to read about the artifact he's looking.

The sound of her heels causes his head to rise.

The man turns around, and suddenly she encounters the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen.

The same blue ones that stole her heart a century ago and crushed it when he _left_.

There's shock but it turns to doubt. Because there's no way – it happened a hundred years ago – he cannot just –

"Good evening," he greets with a tender smile. He reaches out his hand for her to shake.

She does. Diana doesn't let go.

"My name is Steve Trevor," he announces, charismatic. "Mind if we discuss this over dinner?"


End file.
